


Safe

by TheLittleTrashCat



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders is a Sweetheart, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Caring Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Angst, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hot Chocolate, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Im too tired for tags, Literal Sleeping Together, Multi, Night, Nightmares, Pre-Slash, Sharing Clothes, Sharing a Bed, alright im going to bed now, i guess idk lmao, i literally am too tired to proofread this, idefk, im tires, kahagsgshwkishh, let me know if theres a mistake, literally just virgils jacket, slash isnt specifically said but its theres, thats how I feel rn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 05:43:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20577422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleTrashCat/pseuds/TheLittleTrashCat
Summary: Roman has a nightmare. Logan and Virgil help.





	Safe

**Author's Note:**

> this is unedited so please point out any mistakes!! also im Tired lmao

Roman had nightmares.

Lots, and lots of nightmares. Usually one every night, in fact.

It wasn't very "Princely" of him, but Roman actually got scared...quite easily. And, his attempts at subjecting himself to horrors in the Imagination so he could the brave and fearless Prince he always made himself out to had...only succeed in giving him nightmares.

Part of the problem was his fear of the dark, and the fact that he was too ashamed to have a nightlight lest he be made fun of, that already made falling asleep a daunting task, as well as insomnia and a fear for whatever nightmare may plague him that night, and put it all together and you get a whole lot of not sleeping.

Well, he did sleep sometimes, but usually he ended up waking up screaming.

In fact, that was exactly what had happened, and he sat in his bed drenched in a cold sweat with a racing heart, breath coming in ragged gasps as he tried to blink the tears out of his eyes.

After a moment it became clear that he wasn't going to calm down anytime soon, and his room was too dark and his heart was thudding painfully in his chest, so he stumbled out of his bed and fumbled for his lamp that he norma kept on his nightstand for moments like these, except then he remembered that he had moved it to his desk.

Cursing himself for being so dumb, Roman shoved his glasses onto his face and turned his gaze to where his desk would be, except all he saw was black, looming dark, _ swirls of ink curling towards him as a pair of glowing red eyes appeared in the dark- _

Roman practically slammed his back against the wall, sliding down and burying his face into his knees, hands clamping over his ears as whimpers escaped from him unbidden.

Roman's entire body began to tremble as his blood turned icey and froze in veins, a sob crawling up his throat as his eyes burned and it felt like the darkness had a physical weight, and it was _ wrapping around him and engulfing him completely, crushing and choking him- _

And then there was a knock on his door.

Roman froze, heart stopping in his chest as his mind blanked because _ something was pounding on the door of the abandoned shack he had hidden himself in, and he clamped a hand over his mouth to keep himself from making any noise- _

His door swung open with a sharp _ whoosh, _and then his light clicked on.

Roman didn't dare breathe as silence followed, biting his lip to force down a sob as he heard footsteps walk towards him.

His flinched when the floor creaked right in front of him, entire body stiffening in preparation for some sort of attack or-

"Roman?" A soft, concerned voice that could only belong to one side. Virgil. A loud whimper escaped him involuntarily because _ why was he here?! _, and in front of him he heard a loud coo.

"Oh, _ Roman," _Virgil breathed, voice laced with concern and worry, "Roman, baby, are you- can I give you a hug?"

Roman was scared and so, so confused, buf this was Virgil, and he wouldn't hurt him, right? Right? He gave a small, minuscule nod, and then strong arms were gently pulling him against a sturdy chest, and Roman let out a heartbreaking sob, burying his face into Virgil's collar.

Virgil only held him closer, arms wrapping around his back. "Oh, sweetheart," he cooed, a hand coming up to rest on the nape of his neck as the other rubbed circles into his back, "I've got, baby, you're okay, nothing's gonna hurt you."

Roman tried to force down the waves of sobs that that statement but he just _ couldn't _and Virgil continued to whisper soothingly into his ear, pet names spilling from his lips as Roman continued to sob, until after what felt like hours had passed and Roman had cried out all of tears and was simply resting in Virgil's arms, feeling extremely embarrassed. 

"Roman," Virgil began softly, and Roman stiffened, because here it was- "What's wrong?"

Roman felt his throat dry. "I-" his voice cracked, throat feeling raw. He buried his face into Virgil's collar before letting out a quick and quiet mumbled, "I had a- a nightmare."

Virgil let out a sympathetic hum, rubbing his hand up and down his back. "Do you wanna talk about it?" he asked softly.

Roman shook his head and Virgil seemed to take that as an acceptable answer, fingers beginning to play with his hair.

"Virgil?"

Roman stiffened because what was _ Logan _doing here?!

"Hey, L," Virgil responded, hand carding through his hair.

The sound of footsteps reached him, and Logan's voice was right next to him when he spoke next. "Roman? Are you okay?"

Roman only curled tighter around himself, giving a shake of his head, because Virgil seeing him weal was enough, but _ Logan _was even worse, and if he knew how childish-

"He had a nightmare," Virgil explained for him.

Roman's blood froze a d he squeezed his eyes shut, mind starting to race because Logan was going to think that he was stupid-

"Oh. Would you like a cup of hot chocolate, Roman?"

Roman's eyes flew open, and turned his head to look at Logan, mouth moving silently.

Logan let out a short laugh, giving him a soft smile as his eyes twinkled. "I assume you've heard of it? It's what Virgil has whenever he has a particularity nasty night terror, and I would like to believe that the same should apply to you."

Roman was still reeling from the unexpected turn of events, but Logan and Virgil didn't seem to think any less of him, and hot coco actually sounded really nice, so he closed his mouth and nodded, eyes casting down to the floor. He didn't miss Logan's smile as he stood up, though, and he barely had time to be confused before Virgil was suddenly standing them up.

Roman couldn't keep his squeak of surprise from escaping, glasses askew as he glared up at Virgil, and _ had he always been that tall? _

Virgil smirked down at him, but it quickly evaporated into a soft smile that had Roman blushing.

Virgil began to take his jacket off, and Roman felt his brow furrow in confusion because _ what is he doing? _ And then Virgil draped his jacket over Roman's shoulders, and with a furious blush Roman realized _ oh. _

Feeling extremely embarrassed, Roman pushed his arms through the sleeves of Virgil's jacket, noting that the ends hung several inches past his hands. 

Zipping the jacket up, Roman followed after Virgil and Logan with slightly shaky steps, finding himself almost pressing against Virgil for some ridiculous reason (the small, self aware part of his brain whispered that it was because he felt safe around Virgil, but Roman elected to ignore that part).

When they reached the bottom of the stairs, Logan immediately made his way to the kitchen, clicking on a lamp that Roman hadn't known was there. As Logan began to make three cups of hot chocolate, Roman settled down on a wooden barstool by the kitchen island, feeling extremely awkward. Virgil sat down next to him, reaching over and placing a comforting hand on his arm.

Roman turned his head and met Virgil's eyes, the anxious side giving him a soft smile.

Their eyes remained connected for a moment too long before Roman glanced away, starting as a mug was placed in front of him with a gentle thud.

Roman gave the logical side a grateful smile that ge returned easily, reaching forward and gently tugging it towards him.

"Be careful," Logan warned, leaning against the island, "It hot. I don't want you to burn yourself."

Roman's ears burned at the concerned, and he he bunched his shoulders in embarrassment as he cupped his hands around his coco, the soft sleeves of Virgil's jacket keeping his hands from being burned.

There was a stretch of silence after that, the sides simply enjoying their hot cocos, and as Roman took small sips of his chocolatey drink he felt...better.

Usually, after a nightmare, he wouldn't be able to calm down until the morning, and even then he wouldn't be completely relaxed, but now he felt...calm.

Roman went to take a sip of his coco, only to realize with a frown of disappointment that he had finished it.

"Roman?" Logan asked suddenly, making Roman jump, "Do you think you'll be able to fall asleep?"

"I-" Roman cleared his throat, ducking his head slightly, "Yeah, I-I think so."

Logan smiled at him. "Wonderful. Do you think you'd be able to sleep alone or…?"

Roman stiffened, lowering his head. "No," he mumbled.

Logan cleared his throat. "Ah, I see. Does the idea of a "cuddle pile" entice you at all?"

Roman looked up from the bottom of his mug, a shy smile on his face. "That sounds nice."

"I agree," Virgil said beside him, "a cuddle pile sound _ just _like what I need right now."

And then he picked Roman up.

Letting out a strangled noise, Roman couldn't help but flail around a bit as Virgil began to walk back towards the stairs.

"Put me down!" Roman exclaimed (not too loudly though, as the other sides were still alseep).

"Nope," Virgil smirked.

"Virgil," Logan called exasperatedly from the kitchen, "Put Roman down."

"Nah," Virgil called over his shoulder, already walking up the stairs. Logan let out an exasperated sigh that was almost..._ fond _as he followed them up the stairs.

They were going to Logan's room, Roman realized with a blush.

The ceiling of Logan's room, as Roman soon found out, was covered in glowy stars that cast the entire room in a soft, green glow.

He didn't have time to admire it for very long before Virgil placed him down on Logan's bed and gentky tugged his glasses off, setting them down on the nightstand. Virgil then crawled behind him and pulled the blankets over them, throwing an arm over Roman's waist as they spooned.

Roman felt a furious blush rage across his face, and it wasn't long until the door clicked shut and Logan slid in front of him, pulling him so Roman's head was resting on Logan's chest.

Roman didn't think his face had ever been redder in his life as he buried his face into Logan's collar, letting out a groan as Logan laughed at him, torso bouncing.

Despite being very embarrassed and flustered, Roman honestly couldn't think of a recent memory where he had been this content...or felt this safe...or loved.

Letting out a contented sigh, Roman shifted himself into a more comfortable position as Virgil pressed his nose into his neck, Logan's hand coming up to play with Roman's hand as the other fell across Virgil's back.

Roman felt fatigue pull against his eyes, and they began to slip shut against his will, but Roman welcomed the darkness.

He was honestly fairly certain that he'd have a good night's rest for once.

Because, for the first time in a while, he felt...content. Happy. Warm. Loved.

_ Safe. _

**Author's Note:**

> Me: *does the things i needed to do*
> 
> Me: *has free time*
> 
> Me: *has nothing to do*
> 
> Me: *has a thing i could do*
> 
> Me: *has a thing that i want to do*
> 
> Me: *has a thing i would really like to do*
> 
> Me: *has a thing i would enjoy and have fun doing and would really really like doing and would very much like to do*
> 
> Me:
> 
> Me:
> 
> Me:
> 
> Me: *procrastinates*
> 
> ^^^^ me trying to write this fic for literally four hours


End file.
